


The secret everyone knew

by Angelamore



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Coming Out, Family, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21596764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelamore/pseuds/Angelamore
Summary: James wants to bring someone special for Christmas. Talking to his mother is his first step.
Relationships: Jason Jordan/James Sirius Potter
Kudos: 11
Collections: Harry Potter - An Advent Calendar in Spells





	The secret everyone knew

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
> 6\. Dez: Muffliato
> 
> James wants to bring someone special

“Mommy?”

“Yes dear?” Ginny looked up from the work she brought home with her, to look at her oldest. He hadn't called her mommy since he entered Hogwarts, which was six and a half years ago, so she was suspicious and a bit worried.

“I would like to bring someone special for Christmas, is that ok?” James asked her tense. His hands were clenched together in front of him and he didn't look her in the eyes.

Ginny looked at him confused. “Someone special? Not Jordan?” 

James blinked and floundered at the beginning when he spoke.

“No, I mean yes, it's Jason, but I want to introduce him as my special person this year.”

“But why would you introduce him then?” Ginny questioned, when she saw her daughter walk by, so she called her over. “Lily, when did Jordan and James start dating again? We talked about it some time ago, but I forgot.”

Lily stuck her head in the door of the living room and shrugged. “Mom, that was years ago, I can't remember. Maybe James' fifth year? I'm going out, see you later.”

“Don't be to late for dinner, your father should be home by seven.” Ginny called after her daughter, but she was already out the door.

“You knew?” James nearly shouted, after he overcame his surprise. His mother looked at him doubtfully.

“Yes?”

“Does dad know?” James continued, just to get the same answer.

“Yes.”

“Grandma? The whole family?” He carried on, even thought he knew the answer already.

“Of course. Thought, I wouldn't be so sure about your Uncle Ron, he can be kind of oblivious to such things. Was it supposed to be a secret?” Ginny didn't understand the fuss he made, but it was James, he always liked to make a spectacle of everything.

“MOM! I never told anyone I was gay!” Ginny nearly laughed at her son, but was able to hold it back.

“James, we knew the first time you brought Jordan home. There is nothing to be upset about. It's just who you are.”

The boy slumped down on the couch next to his mother.

“I finally got up the courage for my coming out and you tell me everyone already knows. What a waste.” Suddenly he started laughing and didn't stop until he was crying from it. Then he turned around and left the living room, when Ginny tried to hug him.

A few moments later Ginny could hear his door on the first floor close and then the incarnation for a locking spell. What came next was a loud noise Ginny blamed on the tantrum her son just started in his room. Her son was a drama queen since he was old enough to crawl.

When the noises didn't stop for several minutes after she tried to refocused on her work she rolled her eyes. 

“JAMES!” She shouted, and suddenly it was silent. “AT LEAST PUT MUFFLIATO UP IF YOU FREAK OUT!”

Afterwards she hear nothing from him until they sat together for dinner, where he behaved like normal, and neither said a single word about what happened earlier.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is in no way meant to make fun of coming outs, it's just a plot bunny that jumped me. I saw how hard it can be by watching a friend break under the pressure his family put him under, after he had his.  
> I can only hope there are many women like Ginny out there, who love and accept their children for what they are. You are all wonderful people!
> 
> This work is part of an ongoing Advent Calendar.  
> A new story every day. Please check out the Collection for more information and stories.  
> Thank you!


End file.
